


A Bowl of Fruit

by Shivver



Series: A Teacher and a Housemaid [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: A good maid keeps her master well-supplied.





	A Bowl of Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a story from my collection _A Teacher and a Housemaid_ , to organize them into a series rather than a single story collection.
> 
> For this to make any sense, you need to be familiar with the full recording of the Doctor's instructions to Martha in "Human Nature," not just the one shown in the episode. You can find it on YouTube.

Duster in hand, Martha pushed the door open just as Mr. Smith reached into the bowl and selected a fruit.

"Oh! Sir! Let me take that for you!"

Mr. Smith stared at her. "Whatever for, Martha?"

"You don't like pears. You told me to never let you eat one."

"When did I do that? I love pears. This harvest has been splendid. Thank you for bringing them."

"No! Don't!" But she was too late. He bit into the juicy green fruit, smiled, and toasted her with it.

Martha sighed, wincing to herself. _He's going to hate me in two months._


End file.
